Let it snow
by INUYASHA IS MY HOME BOIY
Summary: A pregnant Kagome and Inuyasha wind up stranded in a cave during a snow storm. Kouga and Sesshomaru have found the same cave and when Kagome goes into labour, will Kouga and Sesshomaru help? Or not? My longest story ever! 7,345 words!


**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**Merry Christmas! Sorry a little late, but I felt I needed to chip in for Christmas! I started working on it the day before Christmas, then my Internet went down, and then came back up on the 15th of January! I hope you guys like my first One-Shot! Merry Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight!**

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**Let it Snow...**

Kagome walked to the entrance of the cave that her and Inuyasha had inhabited hours before, and looked out, only to see the swirling white vortexes still making their way to cause the air to go frigid, and snow to pile hip deep in an icy befallment.

It was Christmas eve here. Kagome decided to stay in the fuedal era with her Fuedal Family, as she called them, to have her pups and celebrate Christmas with her mate.

Kagome rubbed her gloved hands together in an attempt to gather warmth. She turned around to face the glowing light of the fire within the cave.

Next to the fire sat Inuyasha, still clad in his hakamma and haori outfit he has worn all these years. His head turned, emitting a light on his face as he looked to her and called,"Kagome, come here. Keep yourself warm next to the fire, if not for you, for the pups."

Kagome let her hand glide to her pregnant stomache. She rubbed the bump through bundles of warm and fuzzy coats. She lifted her gaze to lock with her mates.

Kagome smiled sweetly at Inuyasha and wobbled over to him and sat down, leaning her head on his shoulder and his arm wrap around her waist, pulling her into his lap.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." He whispered in her ear with a kiss on her cheek. "So sorry." He whined and nuzzled his head into her neck.

"For what, my sweet?" Kagome asked, kindly lifting his head from her neck to come eye-to-eye with him.

"Your due any day now, Koi, and I took you out into the wild, miles away from Kaeda and the others to help with your birth, if you go into labour. I took you away from your family for 'Christmas', I'm sorry Koi." Inuyasha finished with genuine guilt and worry in his voice.

That was a good point. She was do in about a week or two. Her and Inuyasha have waited a long time for these pups. Nine months of waiting. But the Christmas thing didn't matter. She was going to spend Christmas with her family, but she wanted to be with Inuyasha more.

Suddenly, Inuyasha lifted his head to look at the entrance of the cave. Inuyasha glared and then let out a feral snarl.

Kagome, alarmed, turned to look to were her mate was looking. With a woosh of air and scuffling of dirt and feet, and a shake of snow revealed someone they hadn't seen in a while.

"Kagome! Mutt-face?" Kouga exclaimed in amazement, staring at the couple cuddled next to the fire.

Inuyasha glared at the wolf. They hadn't heard from Kouga since they had found out that Kagome was pregnant.

"Kouga..." Inuyasha said coldly, using the wolfs name. Inuyasha was past name-calling, but Kouga and him were allies, aquentences, if you would.

"Kouga, how are you? Long time no see." Kagome said with her brilliant smile plastered to her face as she hoisted herself out of her mates lap to go hug the old friend.

Kouga embraced Kagome as she offered, not missing how much space there was between them.

"Kagome?" Kouga asked polietly.

"Yeah, Kouga?" Kagome didn't want him to find out like this. He was her friend and she knew he would over react. So she took it slow. She removed her gloves and threw them next to her bag, trying to distract herself from the current conversation, and question she knew that came with it.

"Ummm.... Is there anything I should know about since you two mated." Her scent had changed, that Kouga knew, but the smell was unfamiliar, he had only sensed it on Ayame when she was carrying his pup...

"You're pregnant?!" Kouga exclaimed with vigor.

"Gotta problem with it, Kouga, and it's mine... Don't hurt her Kouga." Inuyasha stated. He was worried about the wolf, he didn't want his Kagome taken from him, or the pups.

"Congrats, Inuyasha. When is she due?" Kouga questioned.

"Maybe next week." Inuyasha stated shortly.

Kagome walked over to her bag next to the fire and pulled out two sleeping bags, one big enough for her and Inuyasha and one big enough for Kouga. Kagome laid them next to the fire and sat on the edge of her's and Inuyasha's, warming her hands over the fire.

Kouga and Inuyasha had come to sit next to Kagome and continued to talk, Inuyasha holding Kagome close to him as she napped in his arms and Kouga hunched over near the fire, still talking about him and Ayame and their pups.

Inuyasha listened with open ears to his friend. He found out that he and Ayame had mated after they had seen him last. They had two pups, twins, actualy, but, unfortunately, one had died. It was the little boy and the little girl lived they had named her Kietsu for joy, and the boy Ouchou for dynasty.

Ouchou died two days later. Ayame and Kouga went to go check on them and Ouchou had stopped breathing and his skin was cold as ice. They don't know how he died.

"So, Kouga, why are you all the way out here? You're miles from your mountains." Inuyasha inquired, curiously.

Kouga sighed. "Ayame sent me to find her father. They had moved and I'm tracking them. Then this freak storm happened. I saw the cave and the light so I came in and ran into you guys." Kouga finished with a sigh.

"Why'd Ayame want you to go find her father?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome groaned in her sleep and her eye's fluttered open with a yawn. She sat up and looked around sleepily.

"Hey, beautiful. Did we wake you?" Inuyasha questioned, not wanting to be responsable for his mates waking. She needed the rest.

Kagome smiled sweetly at Inuyasha and Kouga. "No, my mate, I need to go to the bathroom." Kagome said with a blush.

Inuyasha and Kouga laughed heartily. His mate was so funny. "Then go, Kagome. There is a short tunnel leading to another room." Inuyasha smiled at her and helped her to her feet, pointing her in the direction she needed to go.

Kouga watched as Kagome waddled off and Inuyasha sat back down next to him.

"Anyway, Inuyasha, Ayame sent me after her father so he could see his first grand pups. And tell him the news about Ouchou." Kouga said.

"Ahhh..." Inuyasha responded, all knowing in his voice.

Kagome walked out of the tunnel and looked a little worried. Inuyasha noticed immediatly his mates change in mood, "Kagome... You okay?" Inuyasha was worried.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome flung herself at her mate, and cried.

"Kagome! Kagome, what's wrong?!" Inuyasha was alarmed, his mate was crying and he didn't know why.

"Inuyasha, we gotta problem... Are you and your brother friendly?" Kouga inquired, Inuyasha's brother was just outside the cave.

"Shit!" Inuyasha cursed, his brother came at the worst times.

"In-Inuyash! My water broke... The pups they're coming." Kagome cried into Inuyasha's shirt as he scooped her up and carried her to their sleeping bag, gently lying her on it.

Once Inuyasha had set Kagome down he turned to the cave entrance, the snow still a blur in the background and there stood Sesshomaru.

"Brother, what brings you here?" Inuyasha questioned, keeping his temper in check. They're were to many people in here, and his mate was in pain, about to have his pups.

Sesshomaru shot a cold glance to his brother.

"I came here, tracking you, to see if it were true. And it is. You have mated a human and she is in labour as we speak." Sesshomaru observed coldly sweeping his gaze across the faces of the men and woman inhabiting the cave.

Kagome wanted to die. Her stomach cramped with unbelievable force of pain, and the pups kicked furiosly at her back. Pain was an understatement right about now.

Stomaching cramping with an all to familiar squeezing sensation, Kagome knew as another contraction gripped her firmly in it holds. She flung her head back and let out a mighty scream of agony.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed at her scream of pain and bolted over to her side, holding one of her hands and having it crushed while his other hand went to her belly, rubbing it in an attempt to ease the pain.

Kagome slacked her grip on her mates hand and dropped her head onto the pilliow of the sleeping bag, whining pitifully in her pain. She'd been attacked by demons, arrows fired at her, and those are now a little paper cut compared to _this_ pain.

_I hope they come soon,_ Kagome thought,_ I can't take much more._ Kagome shifted uncomfortable on the sleeping bag and instantly her mates hand was on her forehead, turning her head towards his to capture her lips with his in a sweet short, kiss.

Kagome pulled away gently and looked at Inuyasha with chastising eyes, "Inuyasha, hardly the time _or_ place, love." Kagome finished with a sigh. It had been thirty minutes tops and she was miserable and tired.

Inuyasha chuckled, "I know, Koi, but I don't like seeing you so... _miserable_ because of me." Inuyasha's ears drooped considerably with his sad expression marring his beautiful face.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up a little and sat behind her, spreading his legs for her to lie herself between them, comfortably lying her back against his chest. He pulled her up a little and her head lied on his shoulder, signally she had fallen asleep.

"Kouga, Sesshomaru, come over here." Inuyasha said, quietly enough to keep Kagome asleep and loud enough for his brother and friend to hear.

Kouga and Sesshomaru walked over to sit on Kouga's sleeping bag Kagome had laid out for him earlier, Kouga crossed his legs, and Sesshomaru gracefully sat next to him.

Inuyasha brought his hand to Kagome's resting face and caressed it gently as he spoke,"I need your help, Sesshomaru, Kouga, I can't get through this alone. One pup I could've done, but two would need assistance. Will you help me?" Inuyasha was firm the desprateness in his voice was evedant.

"Fine, little brother, not for you, but for the next generation of Inu royalty." Sesshomaru agreed. What about Kouga?

"I will too, Kagome and I are still friends, I know the feeling of being a parent, you guys should experiance it too." Kouga agreed, helpfully.

_Everything will be alright, Koi,_ Inuyasha thought as he looked from his brother and friend to his mate, _Everything is going to be just fine._

Kagome opened her eyes' to an all to familiar squeezing sensation in her lower stomache, and then a ripping pain and convulsion to wich she let out a might wail of pain and agony.

Inuyasha nearly jumped out of his skin when Kagome screamed, but quickly reacted and grabbed her hand in his as she stopped screaming and the tension of her hand on his came down and went totaly limp.

"Koi? Kagome, Kagome? Are you ok Ai?" Inuyasha fretted, trying to get a sound out of his beloved mate.

"Mmmmmm.... Inuyasha... It _hurts..._" Kagome whined pitifully. She squirmed a bit, trying to find comfort and relief of pain in her mates arms.

"I'm sorry, Koi, so sorry." Inuyasha purred in her ear and kissed her on the cheek. She moaned in response and cuddled back into his chest.

"Nothing to be sorry for, my mate. It's not your fault at all." Kagome whispered, her voice hoarse with the screaming and tired with pain.

Kouga looked to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Looking at the brothers, one holding his cold facade as the other barely held his head above water of worry over his mate. What were he and Sesshomaru to do? Are they to leave and let Inuyasha and Kagome deal with it by themselves? Are they here for moral support? Physical support? What to do, what to do? Ask.

"Inuyasha," Kouga whispered,"What do you want Sesshomaru and I to do?" He inquired.

Inuyasha looked up, confused, from his mate to his brother and friend. He thought on it a momment.

"I don't know, Kouga... I just don't know." Inuyasha sighed, confusion and pain marring his beautiful face. "I'll fugure it out as we go, I guess." Inuyasha said as he lifted a hand to Kagome's face and gently rubbed her cheek.

Kagome squirmed a bit. Moaning in discomfort she looked up to Inuyasha,"Another one, Koi..." She immediatly felt his hand on hers as she squeezed his hand as the contraction ripped through her body with a seering pain.

Gently, and while ignoring the pain in his hand, Inuyashabrought his head down to Kagome's ear and blew. Hard enough for her to feel it and calm her, but soft enough to let her know he cared for her during this.

As the contraction wore off Kagome she became more aware of the blowing in her ear and chuckled lightly,"Inuyasha," She began,"Hardly the _place_ or_ time_." She graoned playfully.

Inuyasha chuckled back lightly at her. "I know." he said smoothly. "I just wanted to make you feel more comfortable."

"Just being in your arms right now, Inuyasha, is helping, and very comforting." Kagome sighed. She looked to her brother in law and her long time friend.

"I'm sorry, guys." Kagome said,"But I may need your help now..." She was cut off abruptly by a fierce contraction, worse than the others, and only about three minutes away from the last, signalling the babies soon to come was getting closer.

Inuyasha just held her hand and 'shh'd her as she rode through the contraction. This one seemingly longer than the others, Inuyasha wondered if that ment the pups would be here sooner than he had thought.

"Sesshomaru, I need you to switch places with me. I need to check on something important." Inuyasha said, his voice holding the utmost importancy.

His brother looked up and nodded slightly. He rose to his feet and stepped behind Kagome once Inuyasha had moved. He placed her as Inuyasha held her, his legs up and her resting between his legs.

Inuyasha looked over to the wolf, still sitting on the sleeping bag, and called him over.

Kouga, hearing his name called, looked over to Inuyasha and rose to meet him over by the oversized yellow backpack of Kagome's.

"Yeah?" Kouga questioned.

Inuyasha looked at Kouga and said,"Here, take this rack thing and place it over the fire, we need to boil water." Inuyasha stated to the wolf, handing him the black rack.

Kouga nodded and placed it over the fire. He went back over to Inuyasha as he dug through the yellow bag. "I didn't know you knew anything about delivering pups, Inuyasha." Kouga's voice held light humor, to brighten the cave a bit.

Inuyasha responded with a chuckle,"Niether did I, until Kaeda tought me the basics. Boiling water for cleansing our hands, and she said by the time the pups are here the water would be warm enough for the pups, so we could bathe them." Inuyasha said,"'Cause the God's know they'll need it."

"Yeah, when my pups were born they were all bloody. They needed a good bath." Kouga chipped in.

Inuyasha shivered, _My pups covered in Kagome's blood. Oh Gods. _Inuyasha hated seeing Kagome's blood. It bothered him, as though it was his fault in any way the blood came, paper cut, bitting her nails til they bled, and he probably couldn't see it on his pups, even as it flowed from her.

Inuyasha shook it off and pulled out a pot, not overly large, but big enough to fit one newborn small twin pup. "Kouga fill this with snow and melt it til it boils. Keep putting snow in till its full with water." Inuyasha handed the pan to Kouga and walked over to his brother and mate.

"Brother," Sesshomaru addressed him,"She has had two contractions since you left." He informed him.

Inuyasha knew the pups were coming now. He had left but five minutes ago, and two contractions since then ment that the pups would be here soon.

He ran back to the bag and grabbed a sheet. He went back to Kagome and his brother, gently he draped the blanket over her legs. It covered her feet and went further. He slowly moved up her body to her face to witch he looked into her eyes. "I love you, Kagome Takahashi." He whispered in her ear.

Kagome rose a hand to the top of his head and began to rub his ears, to wich he responded with a low growling noise and he rested his head in her delecate hand. "I love you, too, Inuyasha." She moaned. Her stomach was contracting again.

Inuyasha moved back down her body and parted her legs and lifted them, bent at the knees, and folded up the blanket so her could remove her jeans. Once they had been removed then went her panties. She was bear infront of him.

What Inuyasha saw could only be discribed by one word: carnage. Nothing looked the same as when they had mated. She was stretched out more, it was all sore and red looking, blood to top it off. Kagome's blood.

Inuyasha wanted to cry. His poor mate going through all of this just to have his little half demon pups. "Koi, I'm sorry... So sorry..." He whispered just enough so that Kagome couldn't hear but Sesshomaru did.

"Do not feel sorry for anything, little Brother. She chose to do this. It proves that she does love you. And it is now Christmas Day. It is midnight. You should be proud of your little Human mate to go through all this, just for you." Sesshomaru said, dignified like. He knew what he was talking about, the oldest and the wisest.

Kagome had another contraction coming, this one was going to be painful, she gripped Sesshomaru's hamaka pants at the thighs near her head and squeezed, silently enduring the pain until Sesshomaru sweetly grabbed her hands in his, letting her squeeze as hard as she could.

Kouga looked over to where Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha were. Kagome had a pained look on her face, Inuyasha's back was to him, between Kagome's legs, and Sesshomaru held the same serious facial expression as usual.

Inuyasha rose from Kagome's legs and walked over to Kouga, pale as a ghost, he sat next to his friend.

"You look like shit, my friend," Kouga joked, trying to lighten the meloncholy room.

Inuyasha looked up to him and smiled, some color returning to his face, and chuckled. He had become more willing to tak a joke since he had been with Kagome. "Yeah, well, Kagome isn't doing to well, and when she's in pain, my mark hurts. And right now I just want to scream." Through this whole thing inuyasha's mate mark on his back was burning. Kagome's pain.

It was in the oath when they were mated: **_The pain of mine is the pain of yours, forever more, until the days are ended._** He and her took the oath and it was coming true now. Kagome was going through the worst pain, unimmaginable, and Inuyasha was sharing it.

"It'll all be over soon. But then the real job starts. Being a father." Kouga said.

_A... Father?_ It hadn't dawned on Inuyasha til now. He was going to be a father.

Inuyasha blinked slowly and looked up at his friend. "Kouga, I'm gonna be a Father? I'm going to be a Father." Inuyasha was awe struck. This was the greatest thing he had every heard. Him, a Father.

It's not 'til this last remaining seconds of pregnancy that you realize you are becoming a parent. As the realisaton donned on Inuyasha, he began to wonder: Was he going to be a good father?

Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru, her hand still holding his, and whispered, "Thank you, Sesshomaru." She never used formality for him, being his sister and all, but it just didn't feel right either.

Sesshomaru looked down to the girl in his lap, and nodded once, telling her his type of ''Thank you''.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut again, another contraction, this one just as fierce as the last, and a scream that sent Inuyasha and Kouga over to her.

"Kagome! Are you okay, my love?" Inuyasha questioned as he settled himself between her legs and crawling up her body to her cheek to nuzzle her sweetly.

Kagome huffed through the last few seconds of the contraction, and nodded a shaky 'yes' to Inuyasha.

Once seeing her nod an affermitave to his question, Inuyasha moved back down her body to between her legs. He lifted the blanket keeping all of her modesty hidden to reveal her swollen and sore pussy.

Inuyasha cringed, seeing her bloody core was bad enough, but having to deliver his pups, even worse. He patted Kagome's knee and sighed heavily. _Long night, here we come..._ Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha," Kaogme called in a hoarse whisper,"I think I need to push..." she said.

Inuyasha felt a shiver go down his spine. _Father-hood, here I come._ Inuyasha hurridly gave Kagome a kiss on her cheek and positioned himself between her legs for the last time until the pups were born, and he wasn't going to move until they were both there.

Glancing around the room, quickly Inuyasha gathered in his mind what he needed, then made Eye-Contact with Kouga.

"I need two baby blankets out of Kagome's bag. One is blue with mine and Sesshomarus family crest on it, the other is pink with the sacred jewel sewn in the middle, grab them and two towels. Hurry!" Inuyasha comanded his friend, his voice holding the power that of a ruler.

Sesshomaru glanced at his brother as he looked to him, he looked older, more mature. _Then it is time to pass on the throne to him._ Sesshomaru thought. His father had said when he thought Inuyasha was ready, to pass the throne to him, and now was the time.

Kagome squirmed in Sesshomaru's lap, another contraction hitting her, but this time to release the pain she pushed.

Inuyasha suddenly saw something round coming out of his mate. His pup! It was his pup so as the rest of the head slid out Kagome screamed and Inuyasha held his hand under the pups head, supporting it.

"Kagome," He whispered, trying to keep the room serene for her,"I'm holding our pups head."

Kagome smiled warmly at him, and tears of joy swept across her face, she was so close to holding her pups at last.

Inuyasha smiled with the pride that filled within him,"Push again Kagome, I could get the shoulders out Koi." He told her.

Kouga grabbed all the blankets and towels Inuyasha told him to grab and rushed back over to his side. "Here," Kouga said and laid the blankets and towels next to Inuyasha.

"Lay out two of the towel next to me, fold them in half first." Inuyasha instructed, Kagome had pushed again and he had gotten one shoulder out.

Kagome sweated and huffed and moaned out her pain. She squeezed Sesshomaru's hand once more and let it fall limp. "I-I _can't _do it Inuyasha, I'm sorry, I'm not strong enough." Kagome wimpered to her mate.

Inuyasha looked to his mate sternly. "You are the strongest woman I know, Kagome, and you are mine. That just proves that you are the strongest because you are my mate." He joked at the end but was very serious about her being strong.

Kagome smiled at her mate. Maybe she could do this. Kagome pushed and felt more of her pup slide from her a little more.

"Kagome, Koi, one more push, and I can get her out." Inuyasha said, he hoped this pup was the girl, he didn't know why though.

Kagome gave one last push and the pup slide completely out of her. She wailed loudly with joy and the pup began to cry.

Inuyasha held the bloody pup and quickly laid it on the towel and began to wipe away the blood, he saw the umbilical cord and cut it. _Thank the Gods I listened to Kaeda this time._ Inuyasha smiled and turned back to Kagome and delivered what Kaeda called the 'placenta'. Wich he quickly threw out the cave entrance.

Inuyasha looked to Kouga. "Kouga you took the water off the fire, right?" He questioned his friend.

Kouga nodded. "I know where this is going. It should still be warm enough to keep the pup warm for a little and cool enough not to burn-" He stopped talking for one second, and looked at Inuyasha, questioning the gender of the pup.

Inuyasha took the hint and glanced over his pup. A little girl with silver hair and a cresent on the left side of her neck was all his saw in his quick once-over.

"Her." Inuyasha said.

"Her," Kouga repeated, finishing his sentence.

Kouga went over and grabbed the pot of water and came back, setting it beside Inuyasha, so he had blankets on one side and the pot of warm water on the other side.

Inuyasha nodded his head slightly at his friend, and dunked the screaming pup in the warm water, rinsing the blood from her body. Inuyasha gently cooed at the pup as he ran his hand from her forehead to the back of her head to get the blood from her hair.

Gently Inuyasha moved his pup onto the towel and dried her tiny body, wrapping her gently when he had dried her the way Kaeda had tought him. "Kouga," Inuyasha called,"take her, hold her, or put her on the sleeping bag and drag it over here. I want to be near my pup."

Kouga nodded and took the pup from Inuyasha's watered down bloodied hands. He walked over to the sleeping bag and gently rocked the wimpering pup and grabbed the sleeping bag and walked back over to Inuyasha, setting the bag down and setting the pup on it.

Sighing, Kagome scooted herself back up Sesshomaru's body into a little more comfortable position. She was a little more releaved that one of her pups was out. No contractions for a couple of minutes, Kagome was greatful.

"Inuyasha, Kouga?" Kagome called

"Yeah," they answered simutaniously.

"Can I see my baby," Kagome whispered, tears welling in her eyes. She had to see her baby. All that and she wanted to see it.

Inuyasha nodded to Kouga and Kouga grabbed the pup,"It's a girl, my mate, a beautiful little girl." Inuyasha said as Kouga handed her their pup.

Kagome gently too the little bundle and looked at her face. Silver hair short to her head, a midnight blue cresent on the left side of her neck and a tiny clawed had draped over the towel just below her neck. The little girl wimped and Kagome bounced her with her arms lightly.

"Inuyasha," Kagome started with a whisper,"She's so tiny." Kagome smiled at her first daughter, more tears welling in her eyes. She looked to Inuyasha and smiled a larger grin.

Slowly crawling up her body, Inuyasha placed a hand on each side of her body, between Sesshomarus legs and Kagome's small form. He looked her in the eyes and whispered,"Beautiful, just like her mother. I love you, Koi." He placed his lips on her forhead, pulling back with a small kissing noise.

"I love you, too, Ai." Kagome said, sweetly pecking his lips with hers.

Kagome felt the oncoming of another contraction. "Kouga, take her, hurry." Kagome said roughly, the pain building in her stomach.

Once the pup was in Kougas hands Kagome immediatly grabbed Sesshomarus hands, and squeezed. Her eyes shut to bare through the pain, forcing tears from her eyes. She screamed and pushed.

Inuyasha had moved between her legs fast enough to see the pups head, bloody and black wet hair. He smiled, he thought he would be disgusted at seeing his pup covered in his mates blood, but somehow it made him proud, just knowing that beneath the blood, his pup was there. Waiting to meet him.

"C'mon, Ai, just a little more! Push, c'mon you can do it!" Inuyasha said the words with such enthusiasum he thought he would burst. He was so close to having a family. A family all his own.

Kagome did as she was told, pushing as hard as she could. She braced herself up a little off Sesshomaru's chest and fell back when she needed to build up her strength for the next push.

Seeing the pups head for the first time, Inuyasha wanted to cry. His pups were so beautiful. He held the head of his pup and called out,"Push, Kagome! A little more and I could get the shoulders," Inuyasha encouraged his mate, his powerful voice sending shivers up her spine.

Pushing more forcefully this time, Kagome cried and screamed louder, yelling to her mate,"Get me pregnant again, Inuyasha, and you are not getting any for a year!" Her words almost scarring Inuyasha, and making Kouga chuckle with low laughter.

Working the shoulders free of Kagome's body Inuyasha told her to push once more and her pup would be free. And she did.

Feeling the pup sliding from her body and leaving her exhausted and slumped into Sesshomaru, Kagome sighed contentadly.

Holding his son felt so right, the blood from the pups body staining Inuyasha's hands were ignored as he looked at his son. Black hair like his mothers, a nose like his fathers, lips a mixture of his mothers and fathers, the beautiful eye shape of his father, and two silver dog ears wrapped in black perched at the top of his head.

"He's beautiful, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered.

"Mmmm," Kagome moaned in content.

"Just like his mother," Inuyasha proclaimed warmly.

"Ha," Kagome said, not really up to laughing.

Inuyasha continued to the warm water and the task of washing his son. He rinsed his pup of blood, running his hand through his sons hair, getting rid of blood that would have been stuck there, rinsing his small legs and arms, his chest and back, all the while the pup crying.

Kouga bounced the little girl in his arms. He was still chuckling a little at the comment Kagome had made earlier. Looking down at the little girl in his arms he spoke to her,"Your mom and dad are just as mean to eachother as they were years ago." He told the young pup, sleeping in his arms.

Feeling home sick for his own pups, Kouga allowed his tail to fall limply, and look down at the pup. He shook his head and set her down on the sleeping bag. He went over to the fire to wallow in his sorrow.

Inuyasha wrapped his pup delicately in a towel and set him next to his sister. He picked up his daughter, now dry from sitting in the towel for so long, and unwrapped her. He grabbed the little pink blanket and wrapped her in it.

Holding his pup tight to his chest he walked up near Sesshomarus head and knelt. "Thank you, Sesshomaru." He said, formally.

Nodding his head, Sesshomaru grunted in response.

Standing up once more Inuyasha grabbed the end of the sleeping bag and pulled it up to the cave wall,being gentle of his pup still on it, and next to Sesshomaru and Kagome. Once positioning the sleeping bag Inuyasha set his son next to his daughter.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother standing above him and immediatly got the message, and he picked Kagome up lightly, taking her back off of his chest and stood up, still holding her, and allowed Inuyasha to take his place behind her, then letting Kagome's back fall onto Inuyasha' lightly.

Glancing at the little family of four, Sesshomaru thought to himself,_ Rin, My Love, soon that will be us, when I mate you soon. _Rin had grown into a fine young woman, being the age of eighteen, they had began to court, and now was time to mate his intended. _Finally._ With that last thought Sesshomaru turned and walked to the fire to sit next to the wallowing Kouga.

Nuzzling and kissing Kagome's neck was Inuyasha top priority for the moment. He licked her neck here and there, and once he had came upon the mating mark, he nipped it lightly, causing his mate to giggle slightly and then sigh. Inuyasha slowed the kissing and nuzzling till he was at a complete stop, whispering her name,"Kagome, I love you, and I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," Kagome said, exhaustion eminent in her voice.

Chuckling lightly from Kagomes' tired voice, Inuyasha continued,"Yeah, it is. Because of me your not with your family on Christmas, you weren't with your friends and family when the pups were born, you weren't with the people you love, I really messed up this time." His ears dropped, and he whined gently, telling her how sorry he was.

That had gotten Kagome's attention, flushing slightly with faux anger, she alabortated,"I _am_ with the people I love, Inuyasha," She turned her body to Inuyasha's face, she winced slightly at the pain,"I'm with you, Sesshomaru, and Kouga, the people I might love the most." Inuyasha growled.

Realizing her mistake, she recovered quickly,"You know what I mean, Inuyasha Taisho." She growled at him, using his full name,"I love Kouga like a brother. And Sesshomaru goes the same way."

Turning her body back to the original place it had been, Inuyasha bent to her ear and whispered,"Continue, I don't want your straining your self. Relax."

Huffing tiredly, Kagome allowed her body to relax, the strain against her body from the birth was still fresh. And every movement she made hurt. "Anyway," She started quietly and slowly,"Inuyasha, right now I would rather be with you, Kouga, and Sesshomaru then my Mom, Souta, Grampa, Sango, Kaeda, and worst of all Miroku."

Inuyasha smiled, but then it faultered slightly,"Explain. Why would you rather be with my brother, Kouga, and I then your friends?"

Kagome yawned,"Because they would ask to many questions, they would be too loud." She mummbled, her voice showing her exhaustion.

Kissing the top of her head, and noting the exhaustion, he called out in a casual quiet talk,"Sesshomaru, bring me the other sleeping bag." He demaded, his voice firm. He would not have someone denying him something his mate needed.

Nodding his head, Sesshomaru grabbed the sleeping bag and dragged it over to the couple, dropping it next to them.

Holding Kagome up a bit to indicate to Sesshomaru to take her. Sesshomaru grabbed her and held her off the ground, holding her bridle-style. He watched as his brother situated the sleeping bag, unzipping it for his mate and him, being a double bag, it could hold both his brother and his mate.

Looking up to his brother when he was finished, and waving him over to set Kagome on the sleeping bag. Once she was nestled into the bag, Sesshomaru left.

Lying down next to his mate, he pulled the cover over them to hold their warmth. He hugged his arms around her, pulling her close. "Kagome," He whispered, his hot breath going into her ear, telling her how close he was.

"Mmm," She moaned, indicating she was still listening.

"We need names for our little girl and boy," He said, knowing that would wake her a little more.

Eye's snapping open with realization, she gasped,_ How could I forget?! My own pups names!_ She groaned a little with the realization. "We really haven't thought of any, Inuyasha." She responded.

"So lets start," He purred, sitting up with his back against the cave wall and Kagome nestled between his legs, she was now very alert. Well, more than she was.

"Oh, how about Naiya?" Kagome suggested.

"Diamond? Ok, how about Hana?" Inuyasha propsed,"Or Suki, Misa, Nia?" He tried the name out, not liking really liking any of them.

Gazing into the distance, and then glancing at her daughter, her white skin glowing by the firelight, giving Kagome the perfect name for her daughter. "Mitsukai. Inuyasha, that's the one. I love it, it suites her." Kagome said, her eye's shining in the firelight.

"Mitsukai. Our little Mitsukai. Our little Angel." Inuyasha said, loving the name. It was perfect for her. He and his mate gazed at their angel white daughter, who was sleeping peacfully.

Turning his gaze on his sun Inuyasha spoke, snapping Kagome out of her revier,"How about her Otou-kun?" Inuyasha suggestided.

"Oh, right. What about Sochi?" She suggested.

"Son? Kagome, isn't that a little to foreward?" Inuyasha questioned the name, not really likeing it all to much. Or at all.

"Ok," Kagome started, her face scrunched up in irritation,"Lets here one from you." She grumbled.

"Jouten." He said.

"God, Inuyahsa? Come on, a little much." Kagome said, rolling her eyes.

"How about Hanchi?" Kouga called from the fire, joking clear in his voice.

"Shove it, Wolf!" Inuyasha hollered back, sarcasm dripping like venom from his voice.

"Why not?" Kouga inquired.

"I'm not calling my son Half-Blood!" Inuyasha snarled back,"Now shut up!"

"Inuyasha, be nice!" Kagome said, wacking his leg.

Laughing lightly, Inuyasha smiled,"Sorry," He whispered.

"Oh, oh how about Sessou?" Kagome suggested, her voice hopeful for her mates approval.

"Honor... Hmmh." Inuyasha grunted,"I love it. Our little Honor." Inuyasha smiled, kissing the top of his mates head.

Kagome looked outside, the snow still falling, not as hard as before, though. She saw the moon, not so overhead, indicating it was past midnight. She smiled up at her mate,"Merry Christmas, Inuyasha. I love you." Kagome sighed and rested her head back on his chest.

"Merry Christmas, to you too, Kagome. I love you." Inuyasha said, sighing heavily. He glanced to his daughter and son._ My pups, my mate, my family._

Sesshomaru rose from his spot near the fire and approached his brother and his mate. He bent near the pups and looked at their faces. He smiled at the sleeping pups. Standing back up, he went and sat near his brother.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha whispered. His mate had fallen asleep.

"We need to talk, Brother." Sesshomaru stated.

"About," Inuyasha said, letting it hang so his brother would continue.

"I think it's time for me to fulfill Fathers' last wish. I will be stepping down from the throne. It is time for you to take your stand as Lord of the Western Lands. And your beautiful mate to take the position of Lady of the Western Lands." Sesshomaru finished.

Glancing to his brohter's face, to his mate, and to his pups, and back to Sesshomaru. "Of course, if it is fathers wishes. I will." Inuyasha said.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk to your mate about this?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"I think she won't mind." Inuyasha stated.

"Good. I belive Kouga and I will be taking our leave. The snow has settled enough for us to travel." Sesshomaru said,"Kouga, let us take our leave."

Nodding his head, Kouga rose from the fire and walked over to were Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, and the pups were. "Ok," Kouga agreed, he looked tired. He looked like he needed his mate.

"Go, Kouga. You need your mate. Tell Ayame congratulations, and we are sorry for the loss of your son. Both Kagome and I send this wish." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru rose and both Kouga and he left. Kouga saying a thanks and they were gone. Inuyasha and his mate were alone. With the exception of two little ones.

Looking around and contemplaiting everything, Inuyasha sighed. So much had changed. He was mated to Kagome. He looked down at her. Her face had grown out of her teen years, looking ever so beautiful. His brother was going to mate Rin, and his old ali was mated to Ayame.

Gazing to the cave entrance, he watched the snow fall gently. He never really had much appeal to the snow, it was so wet and cold. But if this was to happen when it snowed, his mate having his pups that is, then let it snow. There was nothing wrong with this, not now. So let it snow. Let is snow.

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**I loved how this story wrapped up nicely. Please review. MY LONGEST STORY EBER! 7,345 words!**


End file.
